No conocía de dolores hasta que te conocí a ti
by Escritora submarina
Summary: Irie Naoki reflexiona sobre el peor error que cometió en su vida. Oneshot.


**"No conocía de dolores hasta que te conocí a ti"**

La vida era solo una línea trazada especialmente para que su perfecta persona lo atravesara como el rey del universo, siendo el único que podía avanzarla como un reflejo más que él mismo se planteó de manera sencilla y segura de poderlo alcanzar sin ningún problema.

Las cosas más triviales le parecían sosas, burdas que solo los de carente intelecto les sucedía, pero para alguien de su calibre resultaba insólito pasar por los problemas que la población común y corriente tenía qué pasar. Pero, estuvo equivocado en afirmar tales hechos.

Hasta no ver para creer.

Cuando conoció a Aihara Kotoko su mundo dio un giro de trescientos sesenta grados.

Constantes dolores de cabeza lo atormentaron, rabietas tras rabietas salían de su boca, los problemas lo perseguían a diario sin detenerse a su ritmo, los conflictos de sus emociones comenzaron a aflorar al igual que los cerezos de primavera que se desprendían de los árboles. En fin, su vida resultó ser un desastre que no paraba de picarle la cresta, rompiendo su línea trazada por la que supuestamente debía caminar sin preocupaciones de ningún tipo, y ruidos que colmaran su paciencia.

Nada parecía irle bien.

Pensó varias veces en huir del problema, de no resolver el conflicto y huir como todo un cobarde. Quiso rendirse con esa chica escandalosa, pero al darse cuenta que comenzaba a ser benéfica en su vida, desistió ante los deseos de sacarla de su vida de una vez por todas.

Lentamente la veía como una persona tolerable, algo que creyó inconcebible. Luego la miraba atractiva, otro hecho que le dio un miedo despavorido. Hasta que hizo que su estático e inamovible corazón latiera al tenerla cerca, entró en crisis.

Cómo comprender su extraña situaciones, si no se comprendía ni él mismo? Qué hacer en situaciones de ese tipo?

Huir.

Huir, fue la conclusión que sacó luego de tanto reflexionar —según él— que parecía ser "lógica".

Se comprometió con la persona equivocada, pensando que sería la solución a todos sus problemas, la solución al problema de la empresa de su padre; y es verdad, a veces pensamos que la solución que parece ser lógica a nuestro juicio es la correcta, cuando la respuesta siempre está ahí, en nuestras narices.

Solemos ser de esa manera y no hay un camino trazado a la perfección para que vayamos a paso corto como si nada pasara alrededor, si el camino lo trazamos nosotros, no los demás.

Irie Naoki pensaba que la respuesta la tenía en sus razonamientos frívolos, en pensar que la persona con la que se había comprometido era la ideal y por lo tanto, sería alguien que lo haría feliz; al menos eso creía.

Pero, un hombre carente de sentido común, de experiencias acumuladas en sus veinte años de vida no conllevaba a nada razonable para la gente común, la gente que lo rodeaba alcanzaba a ver más allá de lo que en su reducido mundo apenas apreciaba con la vista nublada.

Huir siempre terminaba por ser la respuesta...

Enfrentar el problema era la solución que más temía ejercer como mecanismo para ser feliz.

Igual que la vez anterior, donde creía tener todo resuelto, sucedió lo que menos pensó que sucedería:

Le habían propuesto matrimonio a Aihara Kotoko, alguien a parte de él, tenía los ojos puestos en ella.

Hasta no ver para creer. En efecto, ella fue propuesta a ser casada con alguien más, alguien que tenía la capacidad para hacerla feliz y protegerla por el resto de su vida, y por ende, este razonamiento no le gustó. Es más, le provocó un dolor intenso en el pecho que le costaba mucho respirar y asimilarlo en carne y hueso.

Kotoko con otro hombre? Imposible! No lo permitiría mientras viviera, y es ahí cuando por fin concluyó que no podía vivir sin ella.

La respuesta siempre estuvo ahí, enfrente de sus narices, esperando a que él dedujera la respuesta en tiempo y forma. Pero, él nunca le prestó atención al tiempo que corría a una velocidad imperceptible y como si se tratara de una bomba a punto de estallar, se terminó de explotar en su cara.

El dolor era insoportable, a la vez que real, y él muy perseguido por sus errores, la culpa por haberla tratado peor que una basura en la punta de su zapato, quiso recuperarla y alcanzarla para nunca dejarla ir.

Por qué no sabía tratarla? Fácil, por estúpido! No había peor estúpido que él.

El rey de los genios? Más bien, el rey de los estúpidos, ese sí era un título designado con formalidad y elegancia a él, que siendo un prodigio no entendía las emociones: la fuente fundamental de la convivencia con las personas, en su caso, con Kotoko.

Fue el peor error de su vida, dejarla de lado, insultarla, humillarla, rechazarla, y sobre todo, no valorarla.

Cuando decidió no huir del problema, se enfrentó con otro: ella había encontrado a alguien más.

Alguien que la hacia sentirse plena, feliz, completa; alguien que sí la valoraba, como él no supo hacerlo desde el principio. Justo cuando estaba listo para valorarla luego de conocerla cuatro años que vivió en su casa. Y ni una sola vez, supo tratarla bien.

El dolor se apoderó de él desde ese momento, cimentándose en su cuerpo para nunca salirse de él hasta que dejara de ser el estúpido que siempre había sido.

Lo más irónico fue haberle llamado a Kotoko "tonta", si el que era el tonto fue él.

Arruinó el problema mas hermoso de su vida en constantes maltratos psicológicos, en palabras vacías, en un beso de graduación sin sentimientos, en burlarse por tonterías, en rechazos constantes que lentamente fueron agotando la paciencia y el amor puro e inocente que ella le tuvo.

Arruinó todo en un parpadeo, y con ello, la felicidad que ella le garantizaba por el resto de su vida.

Qué sería de él desde ese momento? Soportar el peso de su error que se recordaría inconstantemente en su memoria fotográfica, donde repetiría las metidas de pata que cometió por iluso de mente, para tener razones para seguirse culpando por ser el más estúpido de todos.

Así sería su vida a partir de ahora.

No conocía de dolores hasta que conoció a Aihara Kotoko, la mujer que se ganó su corazón sin saberlo, y que jamás olvidará.


End file.
